comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lovell (Earth-5875)
Ensign William Lovell (service number 78349-90983-WL) was a junior officer within the UNSC Navy, where he served as part of the commanding crew of the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]]. His career service was impressive, being twice as long as that of Captain Jacob Keyes, being awarded the Colonial Cross thrice. Biography Early life and military career Unlike many, William Lovell voluntarily enlisted in the UNSC Navy during the First Contact War, being enrolled almost immediatly at the Mare Nubium Academy duo to his exceptional grades. He demonstrated his bravery and heroism by saving the entire crew from an accident, leading to his graduation after only two years of study. Right after his commission, Lovell took command of the ''Gladius''-class heavy corvette [[UNSC Sagan Blue (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sagan Blue]] to battle the Covenant, engaging two kig-yar-led ''DAS''-class storm cutters at New Carthage in 2538, gaining a victory that awared him the rank of Lieutenant. For the next three years he was decorated with a Silver Star, three Colonial Crosses, and two Purple Hearts. He was later assigned to the ''Conestoga''-class destroyer [[UNSC Gorgon (Earth-5875)|UNSC Gorgon]] for four years. Scandal and demotion Lovell's promising career was abruptly ended by multiple mishaps, including four reports of insubordination and two transfers. He was then demoted to Ensign following a sexual scandal with the son of a famous admiral. Ultimately, he was reassigned to serve aboard a remote scanning outpost in the edges of the Sigma Octanus system, where he worked for one year. He spent a relatively long time in the remote station, which was partially duo to his own choice after he claimed to have experienced so much death during the war that he was more than happy with isolation. Return In 2552, while he still served aboard the outpost, Lovell detected traces of Covenant ships, which were heading to Sigma Octanus IV. His reports allowed the UNSC to prepare their defenses just in time to be victorious at the upcoming Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. Because of his act, he was reassigned aboard the ''Halberd''-class destroyer [[UNSC Iroquois (Earth-5875)|UNSC Iroquois]] as the navigation officer, under the command of Commander Jacob Keyes, participating in the late stages of the battle. Fall of Reach After Keyes' impressive tactics in the engagement, he and the rest of the Iroquois crew, including Lovell, were transferred to the ''Halcyon''-class light cruiser [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], which was meant to be sent to Operation RED FLAG before the outbreak of the Fall of Reach. During the battle, the Autumn had to stay in stationary orbit in the far side of Reach, where Lovell detected unusual readings coming from one of the planet's natural satellites, Turul, contacting a nearby space station about it. Despite his low rank, Lovell proved to be incredibly skillfull in battle, even when under heavy pressure. Alongside Keyes, he was able to extract the Autumn from total destruction. Battle of Installation 04 At the Battle of Installation 04, Lovell piloted the Class-3 Bumblebee which carried all of the Autumn's command crew, including Captain Keyes. Once the Bumblebee crash-landed on Installation 04, the bridge crew attempted to escape and hide from the Covenant, which they were able to for time time. Death They were all ultimately captured by a Covenant searching party following the betrayal of Ensign Hall Dowski. In a desperate attempt to save his life and the life of the crew, he drew his M4 pistol, but was shot and killed by a sangheili using a Type-25 plasma pistol. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Navy officers (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Pillar of Autumn crew members (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Iroquois crew members (Earth-5875) Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227